How It Came To Be
by Uriel Nezherim
Summary: the prequel to Hunters' Day Off...(sorry..)
1. prequel chap 1

> Author's Apologies: Hey everybody! Thanks for all the positive reviews you've given to Hunters' Day Off. I really appreciate them...but I just like to say sorry. I'm really sorry that I didn't make the second chapter for Hunter's Day off, and instead, I made a stupid prequel. Well, I have an excuse for that. Before I was able to read any reviews in Hunters' Day off, I was already working on this prequel because I believed that the story lacked something...how did it happen? I continued making the prequel even after reading the reviews, and whew, I finally finished it. If you're reading this, I'm probably already working on the second chapter for Hunter's Day Off. So quit reading this and indulge your eyes into the prequel called...  
  
How It Came To Be  
Chapter I  
  
Blood dripped.  
  
Red fluid trailed down his cheeks to his chin. And drop per drop, it fell to the floor. His tattered clothes barely stuck to his body, and cuts lined his arms and face. He was down on his knees, like a lifeless stone figure of pain. On his right hand, he held a burnt piece of papyrus—stained with his blood.  
  
"Marron!" the rest of the Sorcerer Hunters called out to him.  
  
"Marron!" his older brother Carrot repeated, "What in the world are you doing?! Why'd you get in my way?!"  
  
His head turned to his comrades; they saw all his cuts and bruises in full-view. Sweat combined with blood. His nicely fixed hair was now in disarray and tangled by the attack. Every part in his body resembled hurt. They could hardly form out his bloody visage because of the strands of hair stuck to his face. Yet he still pushed himself to utter words.  
  
"I-I'm okay..." he lied.  
  
He met his brother's stare with his, "This sorcerer knows our abilities, Carrot. If I let you take his attack...it—it might have killed you. Luckily...this spell I used weakened his attack." He tried to smile.  
  
"I should have known," Tira gasped inwardly, with her deadly whip stretched. It was ready to strike. She gripped it so tightly that her knuckles were stressed under her white gloves. She was on her dominatrix outfit now, and so was her sister. They have decided that the sorcerer Marron was speaking off was a force not to be reckoned with.  
  
They stormed the sorcerer's stronghold early in the evening but he was nowhere in sight. They tracked him and found out that he fled to his dungeon lair. And so their battle began. The Sorcerer Hunters attacked their enemy with full force—but to no avail. They fought him endlessly yet they haven't gained the upper hand. They were beginning to fall one by one. Marron was the first.  
  
Their battle ground was rough and dim. Only torch lights brightened the environment. Concrete walls of rock and wood enclosed the place, and the air seemed to be thick of smoke and dust. The stone that formed the very dungeon looked weary and old as if it would crumble at the very blast of dark magic—but it did not. Perhaps the sorcerer had a hold over the dungeon, or maybe dark magic itself empowered it.  
  
And there before them was the dark shadow they were assigned to annihilate. The sorcerer—Maedes Cort.  
  
"You're a smart one," the sorcerer jeered. He stood defiantly against his enemies. "You must be Marron.  
  
"I have heard of you. You are the Sorcerer Hunter who had mastered Mesopotamian magic. And this magic along with your wits could be a deadly arsenal against any foe...but," he grinned grimly, "your petty magic tricks are worthless compared to mine. I have no need of mediums as outlets for my power. I have no use of such papyrus you hold in your hand. My power can never be controlled into mediums such as that. For I am invincible!"  
  
He laughed arrogantly. "I am what you call an Ultimate Sorcerer of Spooner!"  
  
"Your nothing more than a measly sorcerer we destroy everyday," Marron's jaw tightened. "You are just like the rest of your kin. You waste you time incessantly ranting about—brandishing you power and highness among others. But you could have finished us off seconds ago. That is the weakness of the sorcerers we face. Your pride will end your life!"  
  
"Easier said than done, is it not?" Maedes snapped back at him, "Such words shall bring your death Sorcerer Hun—!"  
  
Gateau came from nowhere and instantly clasped his massive arms around the sorcerer's chest. He had completely immobilized his whole upper body. Then he began tightening his hold on the sorcerer as if he was struggling to break free. But he was not. He just stood there and looked at his assailant.  
  
"Gateau," Maedes spoke again, "a Sorcerer Hunter with such primal physical force and speed that he could easily render anyone helpless to his strength."  
  
"However," Gateau's hands began to unclasp but his muscles labored to prevent the sorcerer's effort, "you are as useless as Marron."  
  
"Choco!" Gateau yelled, "Use your garrote! Hit him in the heart! Do it now!"  
  
Maedes' eyes blazed red, "You have just wasted your energy shouting. She could do nothing to stop me!"  
  
Chocolate took no moment to hesitate. With a swift leap to the air, she had already accurately darted her needle tipped garrote straight to his chest. It hissed almost silently through the air; only the very keen eye could have seen it coming. But Maedes was right; she could do nothing to stop him.  
  
The garrote somehow bounced off from an invisible shield and went back to Choco. She didn't have anytime to react—it came too fast. Choco's eyes widened at the incoming strike. She only had seconds to breathe. She couldn't stop it, or at least deflect it. No! Her eyes screamed.  
  
She heard the sound of leather wrapping around metal. It was only then that she realized she was still alive. She was lightly scratched in the shoulder, but not severely harmed. Choco held her bleeding shoulder reflexively and raised her face to see who saved her. Tira—of course.  
  
She used her whip to catch the garrote and was able to bring it down to the ground. She saved her sister's life. But it seemed the other way around though. Usually, Choco saves her sister in their sorcerer hunting endeavors. For the first time, she felt ashamed that she panicked and almost harmed herself. Was it carelessness, she thought, or am I losing myself? She was lucky that Tira was there.  
  
"Uh...thanks..." Choco slightly blushed.  
  
"No prob..." Tira answered with an impish smile.  
  
Their chitchat was cut short when they were startled by Gateau's agonized scream. He didn't have any strength left to contain Maedes. He almost slumped to the ground as he gave in, but the sorcerer lifted him to mid-air and sent him sprawling to the ground. Two down, three to go. Maedes craved for death. Death and blood.  
  
"Is this the most feared Sorcerer Hunters in Spooner? Have I overestimated you?" he began to move his hand in a circling gyre. It was his final attack: a great burst of dark magic.  
  
"It seems that you are nothing more than hapless insects that were caught in my web. Is there anything else that might amuse me before I shred you into pieces?"  
  
Carrot gritted his teeth, "Sorry. This isn't our finest hour."  
  
"Oh, so it seems."  
  
"Well then," he had formed a blackish energy ball of pure dark magic. Electric material from his hands cycled the energy ball. And with a brisk shift in motion, he rose it up into the air, "prepare to DIE!"  
  
Dust and air gushed upward with the sorcerer's energy, and it stalked the energy ball's path. The wind shuddered with its immense power. The booming force rushed to them like a thunder clap. Was this their end? Could they do nothing else but to watch themselves die? The questions came and left the minds of the Hunters, it seems that they have no other choice but to accept their fate.  
  
With a desperate attempt, one of them jumped into the front line and embraced the incoming slaughter. The effect was an explosion. Debris and shrapnel flew from places and crashed with the concrete designs of the sorcerer's dungeon. More dust enveloped the area, and steam seemed to appear all around. All were stunned at what had just happened—even Maedes. He couldn't believe the energy ball he made would create such little devastation. It was impossible?! Maedes' hands clenched into fists, unless I have—?!  
  
He scanned his whole attire. His black robe lined with golden edges—none. His brown leather boots—none. His belt fashioned with gold—none—wait! There it was! A thin rectangular papyrus was attached to his belt. Odd characters were written on it; a diminishing spell. Hell and Blood! Maedes swore and crumpled it. It eventually burned to ashes because of the black energy that emanated out of his body. How could it have happened? Why didn't I sense it coming in contact with me?  
  
Marron's eyebrows met, "I told you, your pride will end your life. You brought your guard down when you formed the energy ball believing we were under your mercy. And so you never felt or saw it coming."  
  
"Hah!" he spat, "The spell is removed whenever the medium is destroyed. How could you defeat me now? Definitely, you can't play the same trick on me twice. Not if..."  
  
He felt a shadow overwhelm him. He didn't know who the energy ball hit, and his worst fears came to life.  
  
The sorcerer cleared his throat, "Uh-oh..."  
  
His eyes traced enormous furry legs under the dust and steam. He took a slight glance upward and saw Carrot on his zoanthropy form. He snarled at him, his demonic way of laughing. And the very walls trembled at his growl. With a gruff stomp, the sorcerer was crushed under his feet. The beast roared in triumph continually until he heard the sound of a whip clash with the floor. The zoanthropy quivered as he turned to face the Misu sisters standing behind him. They were ready for a little flogging.  
  
"Kuwee?" Carrot's voice turned weak.  
  
Poor and unbearable zoanthropy screams were heard throughout the night.  
  
The Sorcerer Hunters left Maedes' lair later in the night when the castle began to crumble. It appears that the source of the castle's fortification was Maedes' dark magic. And with him dead, there was nothing left to empower it. Carrot had excruciatingly transformed to his normal appearance after escaping. However, Marron had been severely hurt in the battle. The wounds he gained were far too deep that it surpassed Tira's healing capabilities. And the diminishing spell he cast was actually too dangerous while he was at that state. Nonetheless, he took the risk and used it. Sometime in the night, he passed out. So Gateau carried him as they returned to their hideout in a village near Maedes' bastion.  
  
Their hideout was a little cottage. It was semi-furnished and purely made out of wood. The interior designs were dull but livable, and some belongings of the recent tenants were left behind. This only meant that they abandoned the cottage in a hurry.  
  
Carrot was so worn out with his transformation that he heaved himself into one of the hay-beds when they reached the cottage. And Gateau delicately placed Marron on another hay-bed. Soon the others surrendered to their exhaustion and laid their jaded bodies to some wooden benches just beside the beds to relax. But Tira couldn't get herself to rest, and so did Chocolate. Tira couldn't understand why she wasn't able to heal Marron though she had mastered her healing skills. And Chocolate couldn't help but wonder why she suddenly panicked and lost herself in the battle. Was she losing her edge?  
  
Abruptly, a question ran across both their minds.  
  
"Were you in it too?" Choco turned to Gateau for answers.  
  
He nodded. He seemed to know what she meant.  
  
"Then when did you both talk?" Tira was confused, "I never saw you talk to each other...or at least even make a gesture..."  
  
Gateau chuckled, "You can call it Mutual Understanding."  
  
"Mutual Understanding...?" Tira blushed.  
  
"Yep," he grinned, "He and I seem to be connected...or something like that. When he pushed Carrot out of the sorcerer's attack and took it himself, I somehow, realized that Marron knew something we didn't. And that he was planning something. So when I attempted to stop the sorcerer," Gateau yawned wearily, "I felt him pass me one of his papyruses. Then I placed it to Maedes without him knowing and hoped for the best.  
  
"And as you saw yourselves," he crossed his arms to his chest, "his plan worked and our asses were saved."  
  
"Hmp," Tira pouted and her eyes narrowed beneath her dark shiny glasses, "that's not mutual understanding. It's called sheer instinct and coincidence."  
  
Gateau's grin only grew wider, "Why are you so worked up on it, anyways?"  
  
Smoke almost burst out from her ears. Her movement stiffed, and she seemed to quiver with anger because of her exertions. Her finger pointed furiously at their oblivious companion, "Because of him! Why did he have to risk his life?! He knew that it was too strong for him!"  
  
"If he hadn't then we would have died."  
  
"And what if it didn't work? Then Carrot—he might have died!" tears almost streamed out of Tira's eyes.  
  
"That's the risk we take everyday, Tira. You should be well aware of that." Gateau said firmly.  
  
Her voice turned grouchy, "I just can't believe that Marron would risk his brother's life and his own just to accomplish the mission. I was so worried that time..."  
  
Choco faced her sister with puzzlement, "Who were you worried about? Darling or Marron?"  
  
"Uh...uhm..." she panted, she didn't want to say it was Carrot. She knew that her sister loved him too—maybe even more. And she flaunted it almost everyday. Tira feared of what her sister might feel when she learns that she too has feelings for her darling. For she believed that Chocolate was superior to her in many ways. Not just in their age difference, but also in their attitude among other people. Tira was shy and mild-mannered while Choco was flirtatious and a bit of a show off when it comes to her affections. She even thought that her sister was prettier and sexier than she was. She had a very low self-esteem, but she didn't seem to realize it.  
  
Chocolate was about to repeat her question when smoke suddenly popped out of nowhere and a feminine figure formed out of it. She had a blue outfit that reached her thighs, and intricate golden designs were etched on its ends. Her wings flapped momentarily to blow away the smoke. But some of it must have entered her nose; she coughed wildly and lost her poise.  
  
"Greetings—Sorcerer—Hunters—," the winged angel with a childish tone spoke between coughs, "it's—your—lovable—Dota!"  
  
Dota dusted off her skirt from excess dirt and smoke, "Sheesh...I think I should use a better entrance...something less smoggy...and more angelic...don't you think?" she winked with a tease.  
  
The three just shrugged.  
  
"Anyways," she continued, "how was the assign—Marron?!" her eyes shifted on each Sorcerer Hunter until they landed on Marron. She had never seen Marron in such an injured condition. He seemed to writhe continuously as he laid on the hay-bed, and his blood stained features only made the view worse. Dota squinted repetitively at the sight of him, "What happened?! Did you whip Marron too?!"  
  
"Of course not!" a vein popped out of Tira's forehead. She couldn't believe Dota would think that way. "He did that to himself..."  
  
Gateau shook his head, "Actually, it was Marron who saved our lives against that powerful sorcerer. That's why he's in a bad shape."  
  
"Oh, poor Marron..." Dota went closer to Marron and tried to wipe off some dried blood out of his cheek, "Then why haven't you used your healing gizmo on Marron? Why are you trying torture him like this?"  
  
"I'm not torturing him!" her temper was getting the best of her, "and just so you know, Dota, my healing gizmo doesn't have any effect on him. His wounds are probably worse than they seem."  
  
Dota sulked and shook her head with displeasure, "Oh Tira...I can't believe you! I can't believe you took his words so personally!"  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Just because you aren't Marron's type doesn't make you have the right not to heal him!"  
  
Gateau and Chocolate were taken aback by Dota's bold and baffling statement.  
  
"WHAT?!" Tira shrieked.  
  
"Oh I heard everything."  
  
"As I recall," Dota moved her index finger in a circular motion while plunging into her memories, "I was walking by the halls of the Stella Church..."  
  
I was strolling by to the library in the Stella Church. I was trying to find a book about a sorcerer since I don't have any knowledge about this guy. Big Mama said there might be some info in the library so I checked. But I didn't expect to see Marron and Tira there. They didn't seem to notice me entering since they were in some sort of argument.  
  
I hid myself among the book shelves and began my eavesdropping. It's was harmless, I said to myself, but I didn't realize what they were talking about until it was too late...Shucks, too bad...  
  
"Oh don't joke yourself, Marron Glace!" Tira tapped her finger on Marron's chest.  
  
"I'm not, I'm telling the truth." Marron didn't seem mad though.  
  
"Oh, really?! I saw you staring at a woman before...you might think no one saw you taking a slight glance on that Yester Day girl, but I know how men look like when they're checking out women!"  
  
"Oh, what are you talking about, Tira? I was assessing the woman's condition. Besides, what do you know about men checking out women? You don't even have any experience about it. And you're not even a man..."  
  
She thrashed her hands in annoyance, "Why? Why is it always so hard to talk to people who are so narrow-minded?"  
  
Marron raised his eyebrow at her statement. Clearly, she was speaking out of temper and not from her mind. He just sighed and let her continue.  
  
"Did you forget about your dear brother? The guy who checks out women everyday, did you forget about him?"  
  
Marron simply nodded.  
  
"Don't you think I'd know how men check out women before I began stopping Carrot from doing it?"  
  
He was silent.  
  
"And what are you talking about that I don't have any experience about men checking out women?" her lips twitched and a vein seemed to pop out from her temple.  
  
"Let me answer that with another question," his golden orbs flickered, "Did anyone ever date you?"  
  
"No..." her answer was hesitant.  
  
"How about this: did anyone ever ask you out?"  
  
Still, "No..."  
  
"Finally, my last question," he smiled devilishly, "other than me, Gateau and Carrot, has any other male talked to you?"  
  
"No!" she gritted her teeth with agitation.  
  
Marron took a random book from the shelf beside them and began to read it, as if he was ignoring Tira's rage raise up another level. "Clearly, Tira Misu, you're nobody's type."  
  
She breathed hoarsely, but she didn't stop from containing her anger, "How dare you say something so uncouth! And so untrue! Why, do you think you're such an eye-catcher?!"  
  
"No, but I'm not so upset about it like you are." He was trying to avoid her stare, he seemed to fear what he might see if he didn't.  
  
"That's because I'm not nobody's type—'cause—'cause—" her voice turned softer and she blushed under her glasses, "I'm still somebody's type you know..."  
  
"Well, you're not my type..." he flipped the page of the book he was reading.  
  
She clenched her fists with such fury that she seemed to radiate a red aura that usually comes out whenever she's infuriated by Carrot. This only meant she was going to KILL Marron now.  
  
"Don't you think that's enough for me not to heal that narcissistic girl- hater?" Tira cut Dota's story short.  
  
Author's Note: I don't know the term for the paper Marron uses on their battles so I just called them papyrus...ehehehe...


	2. prequel chap 2

Author's Apologies, as usual...: Hello again! I never said this story has ended, have I? Well, sorry if I did...but placing the whole story in one chapter would really be too long and dragging. So I decided to divide the whole story into three chapters! Recently, my computer crashed so suddenly that I didn't even know why it happened. That's the reason why I couldn't update this story sooner. Luckily, I was able to retrieve my documents from the computer and I got a chance to fix everything up. I'm really sorry for the inconvenience. That's all...now let's get to story shall we?  
  
How It Came To Be  
Chapter II  
  
"From what I've heard, sis, I think Dota has a point."  
  
Tira glared at Chocolate, but she then withdrew and looked at the direction of Marron's hay-bed. She pulled her eyes off Marron, as if she was reminded of something she didn't want to bring to mind. She suddenly flushed and faced the floor this time while childishly brushing her right foot through the ground.  
  
"I should have healed him a while ago already," she finally spoke without looking at them, "but like I said, it seems his injuries surpass my healing abilities..."  
  
"Huh? How could that be?"  
  
"Don't you have great knack at healing?"  
  
"Are you really telling the truth?"  
  
"It appears," a familiar voice addressed the latter from the darkness, "that Marron has a very rare curse on his injuries."  
  
Tira, Gateau, Chocolate, and Dota turned to see an image emerging from the darkness. Little by little, the image became clearer. And with her elegance and beauty—her magnificent blue attire, her silken azure hair, and her glistening eyes—the four recognized her. Big Mama.  
  
"Oh, Big Mama," Tira gasped, "were you listening to us?"  
  
"Actually, I was," Big Mama slightly giggled, "I was trying to wait for Dota to introduce me. But I suppose I was impatient."  
  
Dota tried to laugh her way out, "Oh sorry...my bad..." Eheheheh...  
  
"Uh...Big Mama," Gateau butted in the conversation, "what's this rare curse you were talking about?"  
  
"You seem a little too interested Gateau." Big Mama gave a sly smile.  
  
Gateau flushed at what she said which only heightened the curiosity of Big Mama and the incomprehension of the other three. But Big Mama was very restraint on her words and actions that she simply changed the subject of her scrutiny to other matters.  
  
Marron still struggled to find peace in his ill-treated body while he slept. His raven black hair settled on the bed awkwardly, while his arms and legs were restless in their position. Still, his manly beauty was very evident even if he was in pain.  
  
"The Sorcerer you vanquished," Big Mama began, "was also skilled in enchantment and curses. Such skills he mastered to be used with his dark magic. Hence, that great surge of dark magic Marron accepted upon himself must have been enchanted with a curse of undying abrasions."  
  
"But wouldn't the curse be lifted after the death of the sorcerer?"  
  
"Typically, it would. But Maedes' curses appear to last for a lifetime."  
  
"Isn't there any cure for it? Or something to counter the curse?"  
  
"Fortunately, there is...Dota, perhaps you should—"  
  
Tira wasn't attentive to their discussion. She seemed to be absent-minded at what they were talking about. And she was that way since Big Mama's appearance. She fought herself not to remember it, but it was just too strong. Such memories as those were too unavoidable not to think of.  
  
She had reasons for stopping Dota from continuing. She wasn't sure, but maybe Dota heard and saw everything that happened in the library a few days ago. So she didn't want to take chances, and she stopped her then and there. Yet with all her control, the visions on her mind were still too vivid to her. It was painstakingly lovely to her eyes. She swore silently to herself as it all came back to her.  
  
"Really now..." Tira mustered herself while she glowered at Marron. He was still trying to read the book he took, ignoring her.  
  
"What if I say I can change your mind right here...right now...?"  
  
"Oh?" he closed the book lightly, and returned it to its place. He appeared to be interested in her proposal, "And how will you do that?"  
  
"Simple, by convincing you." She smiled impishly.  
  
"And how will you do that?" he reiterated.  
  
She went a step closer to him, and her smile was dangerous this time—she had something up her sleeve. In a gentle manner, she removed the sticks that bound her hair. It bounced healthily with the sway of her head. Then she removed her glasses afterwards, exposing her naked eyes to her companion.  
  
"BY..." she gazed straight at Marron viciously, "W-H-I-P-P-I-N-G YOU...UNTIL YOU SAY I'M YOUR TYPE!!" she stripped her red outfit showing her dominatrix costume.  
  
At first Marron was startled, but then he slapped his palm to his face and began laughing. He continued this until she flailed her whip and silenced him instantly. But his smirk didn't waver. And this annoyed Tira a lot. She wanted him to kiss her boots, yet it seems that Marron was a tough nut to crack. He wasn't the little terrified zoanthropy who'd tremble just at the sound of her whip—like his brother. He was the intelligent and tactical sorcerer despite the elusive demeanor. It was very attractive...No! This isn't the right time, Marron deserves some whipping! Yes...that's exactly what he needed.  
  
"Will you really use that on me, Tira?" he was calm and steady at his very words, and his smile was still there.  
  
"Wipe that smirk off your face sorcerer!" she flailed the whip again, "Don't tempt me to use this! Just say it!"  
  
"No...sorry, you haven't convinced me..."  
  
"NO?!"  
  
"No..."  
  
He casually paced himself nearer to her, now they were inches apart. She didn't make a move though, not even to say a word. She had no idea what he was doing, so she tried to anticipate his every move. But she didn't expect what he did next.  
  
He cupped her chin with his fingers—her nerves didn't seem to react. He pulled her closer—still, no reaction. Her legs were powerless; she didn't know what to do. It was beginning to be a little hot inside the library—a little too sensual.  
  
"It would have convinced me," she felt him breathe his words, "If you did this."  
  
She felt his lips touch his, brushing them against hers—he was uncertain. But soon she returned his kiss in the same way. She felt his tongue thrust into her mouth, reaching into the recess of her mouth—exploring it and striving to meet hers. And with little effort, it finds what it's looking for. She joins him in his tantalizing kiss, and they struggled to taste each other's sweetness. She moaned with such pleasure she had never felt before. She sought for more. But Marron pushed her gently away. She looked up to him in bewilderment, and his lips curled up again.  
  
At the sight of him so seductively gorgeous, she wanted to kiss him again. But Marron seemed to restrict her from doing it.  
  
"Too bad...you aren't my type, Tira."  
  
She watched his back as he left the library, she was speechless. Just like that? She should have screamed and grabbed him by the neck. But she just stood there, bemused—as if she was used...  
  
"Did you hear that?" Chocolate shook her out of her reverie, "We're getting a vacation!"  
  
"Huh...?"  
  
"Weren't you listening? Big Mama just gave us a vacation!"  
  
Tira's eyes squinted briefly. She was still clinging to her reminiscences and her brain wasn't working. But realization finally struck her. A vacation...a vacation?! Why, in the world, is Big Mama giving them a vacation? Her senses blurred, blood rushed through her veins almost instantly that she nearly fainted with such delight. A VACATION!  
  
"So Big Mama," she barely heard Gateau speak, "this is just for Marron's healing and some recreational activities, right?"  
  
"Yes. As you all know now, Marron would have to rest while he recovers. And that would most probably last for three days. And rest of you, in the other hand; have become too stressed out since the last battles. So I decided that you all join Marron as he recuperates. Thus, you have a three-day vacation."  
  
"So guys," Dota added, "enjoy your vacation! And Gateau, I entrust you to take care of Marron while he rests, okay? Don't forget to apply the herbal oil on his wounds so it could counter the curse."  
  
"Why can't Tira do it?" Gateau grunted, "She's the one who has the knack for healing. Let her do it."  
  
Dota sulked again and turned grimly to the girl clad in red, "Okay, Tira. You take care of Marron...I trust you do the right thing..."  
  
Tira just sighed and nodded. And with the same way Dota and Big Mama appeared, they vanished into thin air. But the three Sorcerer Hunters were unconscious of their departure; they were still in the state of gladness. Who could blame them? For the first time of their Sorcerer Hunter life, they were given a vacation.  
  
In the Stella Church...  
  
"Uhm, Big Mama..." Dota feared to question her superior's judgment but she just had to ask, "how about the other sorcerers who just can't keep their hands at their pockets? Who would go to stop them?"  
  
"You have no reason to worry dear Dota," she responded, "Milpheyu?"  
  
The leader of the Haaz Knights came from behind and knelt down to Big Mama, "Yes, Big Mama?"  
  
"You know what to do."  
  
"Of course, milady."  
  
Back at the cottage..."  
  
"What do you think should we do first?" Choco asked Tira almost breathlessly.  
  
"To tell you the truth, I don't have a clue." Tira seemed dazed, "I want to do so many things that I don't know where to start!"  
  
"Me too!" Choco gripped her sister's hands.  
  
"I've got an idea. What if we write down everything we could thing of? Then we'll just plan which would go first then next, afterwards."  
  
"Yeah! Why don't we?"  
  
"Hey," Gateau grinned at them, "can I join in with your planning?"  
  
The next day, the Sorcerer Hunters woke up with renewed excitement and enthusiasm. Tira and Chocolate finished their plan with some of Gateau's suggestions in it. They were in conflict with him earlier, but they learned to compromise. Soon, they were able to make a chronological plan on what they would do first at the first day of their vacation.  
  
Since the Glace brothers were both asleep when they made the plan, they had no idea of what took place that night. When they woke up, they were completely stunned at the news. And Carrot grumbled silently since he couldn't add anything else in their plan. He wanted to use the whole day for some chick-hunting, but Choco and Tira influenced him—violently—to join them because they believed that their days-off should be spent together. Marron didn't voice out any complaints, but it was seen in his golden orbs that he also had personal plans. Yet he followed the others silently.  
  
Their first place they ventured into was the...mall, naturally. Tira and Choco threaded through people as they went rushing into clothing shops. While the other three tagged along reluctantly. Tira found some clothing that attracted her, while Choco found some other sort of clothing that she thought would be attractive to her darling's eyes. Gateau found a pair of original cowboy hats that truly fits his "masculine" image. Carrot caught Chocolate off-guard and found his way to the lingerie section. His malicious intent only made the salesladies give him bumps and bruises. But of course, his spirits could never be tainted by simple bumps and bruises. And lastly, Marron found something that caught his attention immediately—a red hot cocktail dress.  
  
Their next stop was the famous coffee shop in that city. Tira heard rumors of this brewed coffee that had such a taste it could make anyone turn into coffee addicts. And it seems that the rumors were true. They weren't disappointed about the place; in fact, they decided to hang out a bit in the coffee shop.  
  
Villa Café—the coffee shop—had a great atmosphere. The smell of coffee flooded all senses. A handful of tables were transversely placed on the carpeted floor, and a billiard table was just beside the entrance—which was convenient for both Marron and Gateau who wanted to have a little game. There was also a stage farther in the west which caught Carrot's attention. What could that be for? Before he could of any idea, the sisters pulled their dear Carrot to a couch situated near the eastern wall. And with a little gesture, they ordered some of their infamous coffee.  
  
"Wow!" Choco took a lungful, "it's just so good...!"  
  
"I know," Tira sipped some of the coffee, "how do they make it this way?"  
  
"You should tell me. You're the one who had heard of this place."  
  
Tira sighed, "It's a good thing we placed this in our plan..."  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
Tira placed her legs on a cozy foot stool and relaxed. With another sip, her senses stilled and she began to lose herself in sleep. But her sister didn't want to sleep or at least relax. She wanted Tira to be perky and lively just like her.  
  
"Do you think it was good that we brought Marron to our little trip to the city?"  
  
Tira was caught immediately by the trap. Her eyes widened at Choco's question. "Not really," she said thickly, "Why do you ask?"  
  
Choco rubbed her mug as if she was taking the heat into her hands, "Well, I don't mean he can't have or deserve some enjoyment of his own. But don't you think he needs some rest? He still seems weak since yesterday...what do you think?"  
  
"He does needs some rest," she took a sip, "but I think it's unfair that we get some days off and he doesn't. And since he's having some medication, I decided to let him come and join us."  
  
"Oh?" Choco was curious, "And when did you ever care about Marron? The last time I heard, Tira yearned to cleave Marron's head off. And now Tira thinks that it's unjust that Marron would stay and get well, while the rest of the Sorcerer Hunters would have a vacation. Now that's a mind-puzzler..."  
  
She flushed, but Choco didn't notice it. She just curved her head and talked with a muffled voice, "'Cause that's exactly what I wanted...to see him suffer as he moves around painfully through the city."  
  
"But he doesn't seem to be suffering...in truth, he's enjoying himself..."  
  
"I know..." Tira tugged at her red clothing, "I hate it so much..."  
  
Marron just struck the nine-ball in the side pocket of the billiard table. Gateau breathed heavily as he leaned his chin on the table. It was three losses in a row; he couldn't believe that Marron was a great billiard player and a hustler. But there were other things about Marron that were on his thoughts.  
  
"So what's the dress for?" Gateau started.  
  
"Hmm....?"  
  
"You know...that cocktail dress you bought earlier..."  
  
"Well, what about it?"  
  
"Uhm, why'd you buy it?"  
  
"Is it your business to know?" his orbs gleamed faintly.  
  
"No...but—"  
  
"Then, I don't have to tell you..."  
  
"Oh come on," Gateau griped, "Pal to pal, come on...you got to trust somebody with this little secret of yours..."  
  
"What secret?"  
  
"That you're g—ga...!"  
  
"Why else would I buy it?" he directly changed the subject when he in realized that Gateau wasn't beginning to make any sense at all.  
  
"I don't know...maybe you're one of those cross-dressers that—!"  
  
Marron simply groaned, "To give it to someone as a gift!"  
  
"That someone is a she, right?"  
  
Marron simply shook his head uselessly.  
  
"Hmm...?" Marron saw something that attracted his attention. A karaoke was being heaved up the stage by two utility men. It seems though that Villa Café is a coffee shop in the morning, and turns into a karaoke bar later in the evening. Now the stage had a purpose in Villa Café—for those who wanted to sing.  
  
Marron ran his hand over his hair in amazement. Did they stay that long in the mall? As a thought came to mind, a whim of excitement reached into his visage. He wanted to sing.  
  
Without turning to his companion, he said, "How about another challenge, pal?"  
  
Gateau shifted his eyes to what Marron was looking at, "What challenge? A Karaoke Challenge?" he held his chest with a light chuckle, "Do you know whom you're talking to? This is Gateau Mocha—renowned body-flexer...and King of Karaoke!"  
  
Sweat trailed down Marron's neck—embarrassment.  
  
With a grumpy manner, he grasped Gateau by the hand that made him flush.  
  
"Now we'll see who the King of Karaoke really is," Marron said wickedly as he dragged Gateau. 


	3. prequel chap 3

How It Came To Be  
Chapter III  
  
Thus, the showdown began.  
  
It only took moments before Tira, Chocolate, and Carrot realized that their friends were on a Karaoke Challenge. They heard Gateau sing. In other words, he wasn't really a good singer. The main reason why he usually obtains a high score in the karaoke is because of the intensity his voice could muster. It takes a strong grueling pitch that even the karaoke yields to its sound. So in the process, he's given a good voice rating to let him stop. And as usual, Gateau chose one of his favorites—It's Raining Men.  
  
The song was supposedly sung by a woman, but Gateau considers that his version was more preferable. It eventually ruined some of the customers' appetite or maybe the taste for the song, since his way of singing was quite thwarting to bear. Even Marron couldn't believe he was pronounced the King of Karaoke. Was there really a competition that he had won, he muttered to himself, or was he proclaimed winner because he was the last man standing after his display of undeniable talent?  
  
After Gateau was done, the population of the coffee shop was halved. Some had to check for themselves if they could still hear, and still others were in some sort of trauma. Gateau simply bowed down with thanks and arrogance clearly written in his eyes. He convinced himself he has already triumphed. And with a nimble gesture, he tossed the microphone to Marron who was shuddering involuntarily while he listened to his buddy sing. He was finally relieved when Gateau was done.  
  
He chose a very unfamiliar song; it was called "Your Love." As the song announcer read out the song Marron chose, most of the audiences weren't paying attention to the song's name. They seemed to be enchanted by Marron's flickering golden orbs and his luscious dark hair. His pale complexion added to his beautiful features as they all sighed in agreement. What a lovely young boy he was.  
  
But the rest of the Sorcerer Hunters groped into their memories of such a song called Your Love. It wasn't a success however, for it was the only time they have heard of it—such a mysterious song indeed, just like the singer.  
  
Tira felt differently. She didn't know whether it was only her imagination, or she was still in that state of recollection, but it seemed that Marron was looking straight at her—past her glasses, past her red-tinted eyes, and into her soul. It was as if he was examining everything inside her and admiring it as well. She felt she was going to blush then faint while he was still holding her in his gaze. She bit her lip and reluctantly peeled her eyes away.  
  
She couldn't understand these growing conflicts in her emotions lately. Was it the kiss? She thought of it for a moment, but she didn't seem to gain any answers to it. They have been building up ever since, as if they were beginning to clog her throat. So she used an excuse to fool everyone and made sure no one would raise any suspicions. Anger.  
  
They'd all think she's angry at Marron for being ill-mannered to her and to Carrot. But in truth, she couldn't help but to slam her head on the mirror trying to rid Marron out of her head. She couldn't say it was plain admiration, for it had such a strong grasp in her confused feelings. It maybe lust, but she doesn't know the whole definition of it. Maybe it's—  
  
No! She clamped her face to her palms. She loves Carrot and no one else. Does she really? Or was it just a sham so no one would suspect? Then her whole life was a sham too? Probably, she didn't want to accept an idea that would only make her emotions worse. Probably, she just didn't want to admit it—she fell in love with a man who would never love a woman.  
  
Why is she always so unlucky when it comes to men? First, she forced herself to believe she was in love with a pervert who could like any women except her or her sister. Now, she's fighting herself to deny that she was falling for that pervert's brother who has no interest in women. Why does it always happen to me? She grumbled.  
  
Audience sighed in unison again when they heard him talk, "I'm really sorry if I don't sound that good. It has been months since I last sang, so please excuse me if I'm a bit rusty."  
  
The music started to play, everyone was silent. They all waited for his godly voice like drooling groupies, and some were already sweating under their shirts and blouses with such anticipation. Finally, he sang.  
  
_"You're the one that never lets me sleep  
Into my mind down to my soul you touch my lips  
You're the one that I can't wait to see  
With you here by my side, I'm in ecstasy."  
  
_His voice was so lovely. Anyone could almost compare it to the serenity of water, the flow of wind through the leaves of every tree. It was peaceful in its own way, and somewhat enticing to Tira. She could hardly restrain herself from pouncing from her seat and landing on her Marron. Her Marron? When did he become hers?  
  
Briefly, he continued.  
  
_ "I am all alone without you  
The days are dark without the glimpse of you  
Now that you came into my life, I feel complete  
The flower blooms, the morning shines  
And I can see."_  
  
Tira's heart throbbed though her chest. It seemed to beat with the rhythm of the song. Her blood rushed like it was dancing with the music's melody. She was in sync with it, and she could barely contain herself in her seat. Different sorts of sensations came and left her. She was dazed but elated. She swore. She was growing mad.  
  
"_Your love is like the sun  
That lights up my whole world  
I feel the warmth inside  
Your love is like the river  
That flows down through my veins  
I feel the chill inside."  
_  
He sang the second verse; the unusual sensations that she felt a while ago hadn't left her yet.  
_ "Every time I hear our music play  
Reminds me of the things that we've been through  
In my mind I can't believe it's true  
But in my heart the reality is you.  
  
I am all alone without you  
The days are dark without the glimpse of you  
Now that you came into my life I feel complete  
The flowers bloom, the morning shines  
And I can see..."  
  
_It was the climactic moment in the song, the whole tune of it all jived with his voice. Everyone lost theirselves in his moving voice; they were still dead silent. Marron faltered shortly as the music was lost and the silence overflowed throughout Villa Café. They were clinging to the music as if their very lives were caught with it. They lingered with their eyes wide open. And...  
  
_ "Your love is like the sun  
That lights up my whole world  
I feel the warmth inside  
Your love is like the river  
That flows down through my veins  
I feel the chill inside."  
_  
He bowed quietly as the music faded dramatically away, and he never expected such a magnificent following. There was a standing ovation, some cheered wildly while others clapped ceaselessly. Others even lost their control and started crying tears of joy. Marron smile boyishly as he witnessed the effect of his voice...of the song.  
  
He searched the whole area, while he was still on the stage, for his friends. Gateau was just on his left, frowning. It appears that he had lost the competition, and he felt too stubborn to accept. Chocolate was on the far end of the café, tugging at Carrot and giving him a satisfying thumb's- up. But Tira was missing. He only realized later, as he searched further, that she exited Villa Café when he finished his song. He followed her, but Chocolate confronted her instead.  
  
"Maybe it's a bad idea for you to pursue her."  
  
"And why's that?"  
  
"'Cause she might just kill you," Choco beamed wanly, and Marron cleared his clogged throat involuntarily.  
  
"Just everybody knows now, Marron."  
  
"Know what?" he struggled to talk.  
  
"That she isn't your type. Well, I can understand that. Since you don't have any—"  
  
Abruptly, he held her by the arms and shook her strongly. His mind was blurred as he fumbled about to know more of what Choco knew.  
  
"Who told you? How did you—?"  
  
He barely heard her speak, she was too giddy at what he was doing to her, "Dota saw and heard your argument. Dota told us about it."  
  
"Dota?" he stopped shaking her.  
  
Choco's eyes seemed to swirl in her dizziness, "Yah..."  
  
Without any pause, he let Choco go and left her to her unsteadiness. Chocolate then wobbled about and dizziness overtook her. She fell flat on the floor, face first.  
  
"Ow..."  
  
Marron asked passers-by if they saw any red-dressed girl with big glasses, and if they knew where she went. Some of those he met said that she strolled through the streets going west. And all he could think of was that she might have gone to the hotel. It was quite logical actually. It had become dark now, and the city lights had very little night lights. Tira, perhaps, thought that it might be too dangerous for tourists such as them to stay out too late at night. But why didn't she call them then and they could have left together? Or at least say her goodbyes to them? She was acting strange...  
  
It wasn't only Tira who was acting strange, Marron too. He admitted it, just hearing that everyone knows Tira wasn't his type made his very bones react violently. It frightened him that this information might only make Tira's very fragile emotions worse. But why would he care?  
  
Maybe, he did care about her, just like her sister Chocolate. Maybe he was just afraid to tell her the truth of his real feelings, to tell her that he felt differently about her. But didn't he say that he had no interest in women?  
  
He swore. It was all pretension. He only used it as a shield to cover himself from his mistakes and short-comings. He envies his brother. He could easily and completely show his affections to the opposite sex, while he could hardly say anything affectionate to others but to his brother. He always holds back whenever his brother makes a move on women—it felt miserable, but he loved his brother that way; him first.  
  
It appears that both Tira and Marron have something in common, they envy their siblings. Marron entered the hotel with determined steps. He could still see clearly how he kissed Tira, how he felt his skin touch hers. It was elating. His brain screamed for him to stop, but it seemed that the body was stronger than the brain. He even nearly regretted the fact that he left her and broke the kiss. He almost swooned to his weakness after he left the library, but he knew it was only a dream. He has to fix this now before it was too late. How? He halted when he reached the door to Tira's room. His heart pounded like the iron on an anvil. His hands fisted and his breaths grew heavier. Was he ready for this? Without determining an answer, his hands met the door and knocked. He almost quivered at the sight of her.  
  
She had a sleeping gown down to her knees, and her feet were tucked under some cute and furry slippers. Her hair was ruffled as usual, since she just woke up from a "beauty sleep." She rubbed her right eye as she opened to see her visitor. She appeared to be like a child, but her gown said otherwise. It was alluring enough in the way her dress was made, and how short it was only made his breathing worse.  
  
She was saying, "Sorry, sis, I just wanted to wander through the streets. But my feet somehow led me to—oh..." she realized that it wasn't her sister.  
  
"I'm sorry if I disturbed your sleep, Tira. May I come in?"  
  
"Sure." She cleared the entryway to let Marron in. He complied and walked haggardly inside. Then she bucked her hip to close the door.  
  
"What's the problem?" Tira was still unfocused and her eyes desperately yearned for some shuteye. She even forgot that she was practically naked under her gown.  
  
Marron was trying to concentrate, but he couldn't from out a single sentence. Tira seemingly distracts his focus on things.  
  
"I...just...need the herbal oil." He finally said, though it wasn't what he intended to say.  
  
"Oh," Tira squinted continuously, her grogginess was fading, "I forgot to give you that to you, didn't I?"  
  
He nodded.  
  
As she moved to her medicine cabinet, she said something Marron didn't expect.  
  
He was caught by surprise when she said, "Were you singing that song to me?"  
  
Marron turned to see Tira abashed at her bold question but didn't take it back. She flushed and shoved the jar of herbal oil to his hands. Marron couldn't understand why. Was this how he was going to fix it, to finally face his mistakes and not run away from it?  
  
"Yes, I did." He replied thickly.  
  
Tira blushed even more, she couldn't believe her ears. Marron sang to her. It was beautiful and romantic, and it was meant for her.  
  
"I see..." was all that Marron heard from her hushed voice.  
  
"I guess I should leave now..." he turned his back once again. Tira's unpleasant memories came back to her as she looked at him walk away and his back facing her. It was too hard to handle that she turned her back as well.  
  
"Stop."  
  
He did so, but he didn't turn around, she didn't think he would.  
  
"Why were you singing it to me?"  
  
"Because I had to."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because—" he lost his voice, "—cause—" he needed to say something, "I wanted—" he had to speak, "—to—" Say it! "—to apologize."  
  
"Apologize?"  
  
"It was distasteful for me to say that you were nobody's type. But in truth, you are a beautiful and sexy woman without transforming into the tyrant inside you." He lied. He couldn't push himself to say what he really meant to. It was so painful to be in that position. Yet he strived to deem it that way.  
  
"Is that all?"  
  
"Yes." It hurt too much, "No..."  
  
"No?"  
  
"No...Tira, I have nothing else to say..."  
  
He heard her sob, "No, you still have something to say!"  
  
This time, he did turn around. The woman's tears made him weak—he needed to comfort her in anyway he could. She was facing the wall; she didn't have the courage to face him. She was in a fit of extreme pain, and it would only make it worse if she saw his face. He went closer to her until she was within arms' reach, but he didn't touch her. He simply stood behind silently.  
  
"You were supposed to say 'I love you'!"  
  
Marron briefly closed his eyes. He was neither startled nor amazed at what she said. This was my fault, he muttered, I shouldn't have done it.  
  
"I..." he could hardly speak.  
  
"From the moment we kissed, you should have said it!"  
  
"I..."  
  
"You said I wasn't your type, but I should have trusted my instincts. It made me afraid!"  
  
"I..."  
  
"And then everyday, it got stronger! Now, I can't control my emotions...it's you fault Marron Glace!"  
  
"I..."  
  
"Now, I love you! I truly do!"  
  
"I..."  
  
"Don't you have anything else to say but I?!"  
  
At last, she felt his arms pull her to face him, she felt warmth once again. Tears streamed down not because of pain, but of joy. She knew that she wasn't turned down in disgust, it was something else. And as her eyes refocused, she felt his gaze bare down on her. It was the exact gaze in the coffee shop. She was speechless.  
  
Before she could voice out anything, they kissed.  
  
sigh...fin 


End file.
